Rouge la Lune
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Sakura adalah milikku. Akan kupastikan kau takkan ada di matanya lagi. AU, Yuri hints, lime het. Onesided InoSaku, SasuSaku, SasuIno. Death Chara. Gore. Don't like don't read! If U don't mind, RnR!


**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_

**Pairings:** hints of InoSaku, SasuSaku & SasuIno

**Rated:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Horror

**Warning:** **AU**_, hints Yuri, het, lime, GORE, __**OOC OOC OOC**__, slutness, typo(s). Don't like don't read!_ Kalo nggak suka sama warning-nya, tolong pindah ke cerita lain aja.

**A/N:** Kyou muncul dengan _**hints Yuri, lime het**_, dan _**GORE**_. Karena ini yang pertama kalinya buat Kyou, silakan langsung baca aja dah.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aku tidak ingin merasakan ini. Aku tidak ingin merasakan hal seperti ini. Namun, aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Aku sudah terlanjur mencicipi sesuatu yang terlarang.

Aku ingin memilikinya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Rouge la Lune**

**(Ruby Moon)**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ino, temani aku belanja ya!" Sakura mengajak sahabatnya yang sedang menyiram bunga. "Besok Sasuke-kun mengajakku kencan!" riangnya.

Sang Yamanaka melirik gadis berambut merah muda itu sekilas sebelum kembali pada bunga _Peony_ kesayangannya. "Iya iya, tapi aku mau mengantar bunga dulu ke rumah Kurenai-san,"

Sakura mengangguk, "Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya," pintanya seraya kembali ke kamar sang sahabat, meninggalkan Ino yang kini menatapnya lekat. Bola biru muda sang gadis seakan bermaksud menerobos pikiran sang Haruno, namun, ia lebih dari tahu bahwa itu mustahil. Ia pun menghela napas.

"Seandainya kau tahu, Sakura…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Suasana pusat perbelanjaan tampak ramai dengan para pembeli yang beradu dengan penjual demi memenuhi kebutuhannya masing-masing. Matahari cerah pun tak luput menyiangi udara dengan panasnya. Namun, hal itu tak menurunkan semangat belanja orang-orang, termasuk kedua gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk memilih baju di antara pemilih lainnya.

"Ino, yang merah ini bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sembari mengambil baju terusan rok berwarna merah dengan aksen renda di bagian lingkar leher dan lengan. Sang sahabat menggeleng seraya merebut baju itu dari tangannya.

"Jangan merah, Sakura! Kau lebih cocok warna-warna _soft_! Yang ini terlalu mencolok!" seru Ino. Gadis berambut pirang pudar itu pun mengambil baju terusan rok kuning gading yang memiliki aksen bunga pada bagian dada sebelah kiri. "Coba ini!" tawarnya.

Sakura menatap terusan itu sejenak sebelum mengambilnya. Gadis itu pun pergi ke kamar pas untuk mencoba. Namun, sebelum pergi sepenuhnya, sang Yamanaka memberinya dua stel baju lagi yang merupakan _hot pants_ dengan _camisole polka dot_ putih dan rok lipit hijau _tosca _di atas dengkul dengan _tank-top pink_ pudar. Sakura dengan senang hati menerimanya lalu pergi.

Ino menghela napas sambil tersenyum, "Yah, demi sahabat tersayang…" gumamnya. Ia pun duduk di depan kamar pas lalu bersandar pada dinding buatan yang masih digantungi beberapa _blazer_. Menutup mata perlahan, sang Yamanaka mengingat sesuatu di masa lalu.

Tempo itu, Ino dan Sakura masih di tingkat Sekolah Dasar. Mereka berdua adalah teman sepermainan sejak lahir sehingga sangat dekat bagai tak terpisahkan. Lebih tepatnya, Sakura-lah yang _menempel_ pada Ino karena anak pertama keluarga Yamanaka itu selalu membelanya jika ada yang menghina keningnya yang lebar. Bahkan, Ino juga memberinya pita merah untuk dijadikan bando karena menurutnya, Sakura akan tampak lebih manis jika memperlihatkan keningnya. Sedikit kontradiksi memang, tapi sungguh membuat sang Haruno senang. Karena itulah, mereka berteman sangat akrab hingga akhirnya menjadi sahabat.

Suatu hari, tiba-tiba Sakura menghampiri Ino dengan wajah memerah. Ketika ditanya alasannya, jawabannya adalah karena anak berambut merah muda itu melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan dan keren. Ternyata itu adalah anak pindahan yang keesokannya masuk ke kelas mereka. Uchiha Sasuke, siswa pindahan dari sekolah di luar negeri. Pembawaannya yang _cool_ membuat hampir seluruh siswi di kelas meleleh dan menyukainya, termasuk Sakura.

Dan ketika itulah, Ino mulai merasakan kekhawatiran dalam hatinya entah mengapa.

Persahabatan Ino dengan Sakura tidak berubah, hanya saja pembicaraan mereka kala itu selalu bersangkut-paut dengan Sasuke. Sakura kerap menceritakan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan sang Uchiha, mulai dari sikap, kecerdasan, kehebatan, kesukaan, yang tidak disuka, dan sebagainya. Semua ia ceritakan sampai-sampai membuat Ino jengah. Sang Yamanaka merasa bahwa Sakura hanya ingin pamer pengetahuan akan anak itu, dan membuat hubungan mereka merenggang.

Selama dua bulan, Ino dan Sakura jarang terlihat bersama. Ino lebih sering berkumpul dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji—teman sekaligus saudara sepupunya, sementara Sakura sering terlihat bersama dengan penggemar Sasuke yang senantiasa mengikutinya ke manapun ia melangkah. Ino, yang awalnya ingin Sakura sadar bahwa perbuatannya salah, malah merasa bersalah. Ia tak ingin persahabatannya dengan sang Haruno hancur karena rasa suka pada satu laki-laki. Ia ingin hubungan mereka membaik seperti semula.

Di sisi lain, Sakura tetap merasa kesal dengan perlakuan Ino yang seakan memojokkannya sebagai orang yang hanya bisa menceritakan orang yang disukainya. Namun, tak urung, ia pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti sang Yamanaka. Ia ingin hubungan mereka membaik seperti sedia kala.

Hal itu terkabul ketika Ino kembali menolong Sakura yang dijahili anak perempuan lain karena dirasa terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Awalnya, mereka berdua saling diam karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah sekian waktu tak bicara. Lama baru mereka merekahkan seulas senyum untuk lawannya, dan kemudian, dengan cepat hubungan mereka kembali seperti yang diharapkan. Ino bersikap maklum terhadap perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke, dan Sakura berusaha untuk tak terdengar begitu antusias ketika membicarakan Sasuke.

Dan Ino tak bisa lebih bahagia setelah mendapatkan Sakura kembali dalam hidupnya.

"Ino! Aku pilih yang ini!" Sakura bersorak ketika berhasil mendapatkan baju yang cocok untuknya—yang ternyata adalah rok lipit hijau _tosca _di atas dengkul dan _tank-top pink_ pudar. Ia merasa bahwa stelan itu akan membuat Sasuke semakin memperhatikannya. Gadis Haruno itu pun menggelayut di lengan sang Yamanaka lalu _menyeret_nya ke kasir untuk membayar. Ino hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengikutinya.

Setelah jenjang SMP mereka berakhir, tiba-tiba saja Sakura berkata bahwa Sasuke memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi kejutan besar bagi Ino. Ia senang mendapati Sakura bahagia tapi ia tak suka jika sahabatnya itu menjadi kekasih dari pemuda dingin seperti Uchiha. Menurutnya, Sakura berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dan perhatian… seperti dirinya.

Yah, inilah permasalahan yang sebenarnya. Ino, selain tak suka dengan sikap _menyebalkan_ sang Uchiha, ia merasa bahwa Sasuke telah merebut Sakura darinya. Ia menyadari bahwa semenjak dulu, perasaannya pada sang Haruno lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Dan baru saat memasuki jenjang SMP, ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ia sebetulnya menyukai Sakura… menyukai dengan dalam.

Yamanaka Ino mencintai Haruno Sakura.

Menjijikan kah dirinya? Mendapati perasaan suka yang terlampau dalam terhadap sahabat sendiri yang juga SESAMA PEREMPUAN… menjijikan kah? Benar. Ia mengakui itu. Ino merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan menerima perasaan itu apa adanya. Apa boleh buat, hatinya terlanjur jatuh dalam cinta yang menyesatkan… dan ia tak menyesal.

"Besok, kami janjian di depan patung _Hachiko_ di Shibuya," kata Sakura ketika berjalan keluar dari toko, "Ino mau bareng ke sana?" tanyanya kemudian mengetahui bahwa sang sahabat mempunyai kepentingan di salah satu toko bunga terbesar di sana.

Sejenak, Ino berpikir. Ia memang mempunyai kepentingan di Shibuya besok tapi kalau harus bertemu dengan orang itu…

"Memangnya aku tidak mengganggu?" tanyanya balik. Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak!" membuat Ino nyengir kuda.

"_Okay~_ besok aku yang jemput ya!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Shibuya, tempat paling ramai yang didatangi bermacam orang dengan segudang kebutuhan. Di tempat itu, berdiri patung _Hachiko_, seekor anjing yang menunggui tuannya hingga ajal menjemput. Karena kisahnya yang menyentuh hati, Hachiko kini dijadikan sebagai salah satu objek wisata yang berkembang dan diminati turis lokal maupun mancanegara. Dan di tempat itulah, seorang gadis—ditemani sahabat—tengah menunggu datangnya sang kekasih yang sepertinya datang terlambat.

"Kau janji jam berapa dengan Uchiha?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menjawab, "Janjinya sih jam 10 tapi mungkin Sasuke-kun terlambat bangun makanya datang telat," lalu mengecek kembali penampilannya.

Ino mendengus, "Membuat pacar menunggu itu bukan sikap seorang _gentlemen_! Menyebalkan!"

"Ino… masih tidak suka Sasuke-kun ya?" lirih Sakura sedih mengetahui teman paling dekatnya itu belum menerima sang Uchiha seutuhnya. Hal ini membuat Yamanaka muda tersebut menepuk pundak sang Haruno pelan.

"Meskipun aku tidak menyukainya, bukan berarti aku tidak suka kau pacaran dengannya, _Forehead-girl_~"

"Ino!" protes Sakura mendengar nama panggilan yang dulu sering dilontarkan sang Yamanaka kepadanya. Ino tertawa yang tak lama diikuti olehnya sehingga mereka tertawa bersama.

"Sakura," Suara baru terdengar memanggil gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke telah tiba dengan gayanya yang keren seperti biasa; _ripped-jeans_ dengan rantai perak di bagian saku, dipadukan dengan kemeja biru dongker motif garis-garis yang tidak dikancing dan kaos hitam beraksen merah pada pinggirnya. Dilehernya bergantung sebuah kalung bermata batu _Ruby_ yang didapatkan dari temannya di Amerika. Sasuke tampak begitu tampan.

"Sasuke-kun, _ohayou_!" sapa sang Haruno seraya menghampiri pemuda itu. Sebelum berlalu sepenuhnya, ia berbalik untuk melambai pada Ino—mengucap pamit yang tak terdengar. Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang ditinggalkan hanya balas melambai lalu berbalik menuju toko yang merupakan tujuannya ke sana sedari awal.

Diam-diam, Ino berharap, semoga hubungan Sakura dan Uchiha segera berakhir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"I… Ino…" Bisik penuh luka terdengar dari depan kamar sang Yamanaka yang bingung mendapati Sakura menangis begitu sedihnya.

"Sa—Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" panik Ino. Ia mengajak sahabatnya masuk ke kamar lalu memberinya segelas air yang diambil dari _dispenser_ pribadinya. Ia melihat Sakura menerima air tersebut dengan gemetaran. Jelas, kabar yang akan didengarnya bukan hanya kabar buruk semata. Ini bisa lebih buruk dari yang ia bayangkan.

Setelah Sakura sedikit tenang, Ino mencoba bertanya kembali. "Sakura, ada apa?"

Sakura masih diam menunduk. Jemarinya bermain satu sama lain dengan gelisah. Kekecewaan dan kesedihan terlihat jelas dari gerakan minim itu. Dan sang sahabat menduga bahwa semua ini berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Uchiha, 'kan? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Ino berusaha mati-matian menahan amarah terdengar di nadanya. Hening yang ia terima semakin memperkuat dugaannya. Mungkinkah Uchiha itu menduakan Sakura?

"Sa—Sasuke-kun… Dia… dia…" tangis Sakura kembali pecah. Gadis itu tak tahu harus bagaimana. Terlalu sulit… terlalu sulit baginya untuk mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menjadikan dirinya sebagai kekasih hanya karena…

Ino pun memeluk sang Haruno erat, mengirimkan kehangatan yang menenangkan. Sebelah tangannya bermain dengan ponsel di belakang Sakura; mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang. Wajahnya perlahan semakin menggelap setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari sumber yang dipercayainya.

Jangan harap ia akan tinggal diam.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke berjalan keluar mansion-nya untuk menemui seseorang. Tepat di gerbang rumah, ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menunggunya. Yamanaka Ino, kalau tidak salah itu namanya.

"Halo, Sasuke~" sapa Ino sedikit centil, "Kudengar kau putus dengan Sakura. Sayang sekali ya~" Gadis itu berjalan mendekati sang Uchiha.

"Apa maumu?" ketus Sasuke. Ia berdiam di tempat dengan pandangan curiga menusuk sang Yamanaka.

Ino tersenyum manis, "Aku?" tanyanya balik dengan nada manja. Ia menyentuh pundak Sasuke lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sang Uchiha. "Aku mau kau~" godanya dengan bisikan, yang malah membuat Sasuke tertawa sinis.

"Bukankah selama ini kau membenciku?" ejeknya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Sasuke sementara lidahnya menjilati telinga putih sang pemuda—menjalarkan elektrik ke tengkuknya. "Kau tahu persis apa tujuanku, Sa-su-ke-kun~" dan lidahnya semakin liar menjilati kulit sensitif pemuda kaya itu, hingga turun ke pipi, leher—di mana ia menggigiti permukaan halus itu, lalu kembali ke ke atas untuk mengecupi ujung bibir sang pemuda.

"Apa maksudmu…" Tak terduga, Sasuke sama sekali tak melakukan perlawanan apapun terhadap _serangan_ sang Yamanaka. Malahan, ia lingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang sang gadis seraya menariknya mendekat. Ketika merasakan bibir sang gadis hanya berjarak beberapa inch dari bibirnya, Sasuke mengambil inisiatif untuk menciumnya. Lumat, berhasrat, penuh gairah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu bisa membuatnya luluh dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang tak pernah bisa dihasilkan Sakura.

"_I want you, Honey~_" bisik Ino di telinga Sasuke. "Aku menunggu kapan kau putus dengan Sakura, dan aku takkan membuang kesempatan emas seperti ini," godanya lagi sebelum kembali mencium sang Uchiha. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher sang pemuda dengan jemari yang bermain dengan helaian _raven_ lembut itu.

Sasuke menyeringai di balik ciuman mereka. Ia mengambil sedikit jarak untuk berbicara, "Di luar dugaan. _You. Are. Bitch. Sweetheart._" Jemari putihnya menyusup ke dalam rok ketat sang gadis lalu meremas pantatnya, membuat Ino mengerang pelan. "_But I like you better than her, Naughty Baby_," Ganti ia yang menggoda. Sasuke akhirnya menarik gadis itu masuk ke dalam mansion-nya, melupakan pertemuan dengan seseorang hari itu.

Di depan kamarnya, Sasuke memerangkap Ino dalam ciuman panas sementara tangannya menelusup ke dalam kemeja yang juga ketat milik sang gadis. Ia tak peduli bagaimana caranya membuka kancing gadis itu, hanya memikirkan bagaimana secepatnya membuat sosok di depannya memperlihatkan tubuh yang ia yakin jauh lebih bagus dari Sakura. Ino sendiri berusaha melakukan hal yang sama, dan tanpa kesulitan, ia berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke _topless_ dan pemuda itu mendapatkan dirinya dalam keadaan yang sama.

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, dan tanpa melepaskan ciuman yang baru saja terjadi, Sasuke membawa Ino ke tempat tidur lalu menjatuhkannya dengan sedikit kasar. Terlihat di mata oniksnya bahwa ia ingin segera _mengambil_ gadis itu. Rambut pirangnya, mata birunya, kulit yang sedikit kecoklatan, _hell yeah!_ Sasuke segera menyesali tindakan dirinya memilih gadis berambut merah muda itu dulu. Ia lebih suka gadis ini. Gadis yang membuatnya _hard_ karena mengingatkannya akan seseorang jauh di sana yang amat ia rindukan.

"_I know you want me~_" Ino berbisik dengan begitu sensual, "_Take me then, Darling~_" ucapnya lagi dengan seringai manja di bibir kemerahannya. Seketika, ia mendapati beban menimpa tubuhnya saat Sasuke memulai gerakan mautnya. Gadis itu mengerang penuh kenikmatan ketika dirasa sang pemuda menjilati dan menggigiti bagian dadanya, meremasnya lalu menghisapnya. Sentuhan panas itu turun menjalar ke bagian perut di mana Sasuke kembali menggigit dan menghisap, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

"_Wet me_," pinta Sasuke seraya membalik posisi mereka. Ino menatapnya tetap dengan senyum sensual sebelum mengangguk. Ia pun membawa mulutnya ke tempat _milik_ Sang Uchiha berada setelah melepaskan ikat pinggang dan menurunkan celana pemuda itu. Ia menjilati bagian sekitar dari _benda_ yang telah menegang sempurna sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut; memberikan _blow-job_ yang sempurna. Sasuke meremas kain yang ditidurinya saat kenikmatan menyerang namun tanpa mengeluarkan erangan sedikitpun. Ia tak mau begitu saja mengalah dari kenikmatan sang gadis yang hanya sebatas _fuck-buddy_ itu. Ia cukup membayangkan bahwa gadis itu adalah sosok yang ditinggalkannya di Amerika.

Bola biru pudar sang Yamanaka melirik sang Uchiha yang memejamkan matanya erat. Lidah dan sebelah tangannya masih bekerja dengan kejantanan yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan, sementara tangan yang satu lagi berpindah untuk mengambil sesuatu dari cepol rambutnya. Lalu, gadis itu berhenti bermain dengan _milik_ Sasuke—yang mendecak kesal karena tidak bisa merasakan kenikmatan secara maksimal.

"_What the fu—_"

"Sasuke-kun~" Ino memotong protes sang Uchiha dengan merayap di atasnya, "Aku sangat membencimu~" bisiknya sebelum menciumnya lumat… menghentikan erangan kesakitan pemuda itu akibat benda yang menusuk lehernya.

Darah memercik ke mana-mana, menghasilkan warna merah segar yang sempurna.

"Ap—Kau—"

Ino tertawa kecil seraya menarik tusuk konde tajam bagai pisau yang digenggamnya kemudian menancapkannya kembali ke leher sang Uchiha… berulang-ulang hingga pemuda itu tak lagi bisa berbuat apa-apa. Permukaan yang tadinya mulus tanpa goresan, kini koyak dan berlumuran merah mawar… nyaris seperti putus dari tubuh lemas itu.

Senyum mengerikan terpampang di wajah _polos_ sang Yamanaka. "Aku tahu tentang taruhan itu, Uchiha," ia berkata dingin pada sosok yang tak lagi bernyawa itu, "Kau pikir menyenangkan melihat sahabatku dipermainkan oleh orang brengsek sepertimu? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Ia memindahkan tusukannya ke jantung sang pemuda; menancapkannya berkali-kali hingga bagian jantungnya terlihat dan hancur berserakan.

"Harusnya dari awal ku peringatkan kau,"

—beberapa tusukan di perut sang Uchiha—

"Sakura adalah milikku,"

—tarikan panjang dari bahu bagian depan hingga pinggang bagian bawah—

"Dan akan kupastikan,"

—tarikan panjang lagi ke arah yang berseberangan dari yang pertama—

"Kau takkan ada di matanya lagi,"

—tancapan pada wajah pucat tak bernyawa sang Uchiha; dahi, hidung, pipi, mulut—

"Sakura adalah milikku…!"

—mencongkel mata keluar dari tempatnya kemudian menghancurkannya hingga tampak seperti bubur merah menjijikan—

"Sakura adalah milikku!"

—lalu membabi buta menusuk tubuh itu hingga dirinya berselimutkan merah dari darah orang yang telah merebut dan mempermainkan Sakura-nya.

"MILIKKU! MILIKKU! MILIKKU!"

Terus dan terus dan terus… hingga salah satu pelayan keluarga Uchiha datang ke kamar karena mendengar suara histeris itu. Pelayan itu pun segera menelepon polisi dan menyuruh mereka menangkapnya.

Satu senyum kepuasan tetap bertahan di bibir sang Yamanaka.

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

_**Kiba, kau tahu ada masalah apa antara Sakura dan Uchiha? _Ino_**_

_**Masalah? Ah! Jangan-jangan yang tadi nggak sengaja kudengar di koridor! Duh! Sorry banget, Ino! Aku lupa memberitahumu masalah itu! Jadi begini, sebenarnya si Bangsat itu taruhan sama Sai dan Suigetsu kalau dia bisa mengajak Sakura tidur dengannya. Lebih baik kau buruan memberitahu Sakura deh! _Kiba_**_

_Terlambat._

_**Kau sama sekali tidak ikut andil dalam taruhan itu, 'kan? _Ino_**_

_**NGGAKLAH! Apaan tuh! _Kiba_**_

_Kalau begitu targetnya adalah ketiga orang itu… tidak. Cukup Uchiha Bangsat itu._

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

Hukuman mati. Apalagi yang akan didapatkan Yamanaka Ino selain itu? Uchiha sulung yang bernama Uchiha Itachi tidak meminta hukuman lain kecuali hukuman mati untuk sang gadis. Pria muda itu sangat syok ketika mendapati adiknya dalam keadaan… tragis, dan ia tak mentolerir apapun lagi.

Mati. Hanya itu bayaran yang sesuai dari tindakan keji sang gadis.

Sementara itu, Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini. Kekasih yang mengkhianati hatinya, kemudian sahabat yang membunuh sang kekasih. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Ino—

Permintaan terakhir sang Yamanaka membuatnya tertegun.

_Kiss me, Cherry._

Ternyata… ternyata itulah alasannya… Selama ini, sahabatnya…

Bodoh. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan gadis itu. Ia sangat bodoh! Dan sekarang, semua sudah terlambat. Sahabatnya akan _pergi_ beberapa saat lagi. Sahabatnya akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Terlambat sudah…

Bunyi tembakan terdengar dari tujuh algojo, memastikan ketiadaan dari seorang pendosa yang masih juga tersenyum seakan menerima hukumannya dengan senang hati. Kemudian, segalanya menjadi sunyi… menyesakkan.

Jauh… jauh di seberang sana, seseorang menumpahkan airmata dengan derasnya. Menangisi kepergian yang tersayang dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Lama baru tangis itu berhenti… menyisakan perasaan yang berupa kemarahan dan balas dendam.

"Sasuke…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Men are scary. Women are terrifying.**_

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

Dari pada dibilang Yuri, ini lebih ke _het_ dan _hints_ Yuri ya. Maaph, Kyou baru kali ini bikin fanfic kayak gini. _Lime_ yang Kyou bikin juga kayaknya nggak bagus—cacat malah! *frustasi* _Gore_-nya juga nggak keliatan cocok! AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGH! Kyou GAGAL! *sujud2 ke pembaca*

Yah, Kyou terima _review dan_ _concrit_… *pundung di pojokan* TTvTT

_Well, anyway_, Kyou berencana bikin sekuelnya, dan itu Yaoi—_which means __**Sasuke & Naruto**_. Mohon bantuannya… m(_'_)m

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
